


The Sound

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The 1975's song The Sound.<br/>"Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound<br/>I know the sound, of your heart"</p><p>I apologize for any typos, this is was a spur of the moment unbeta-ed fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound

Matt can always tell when she gets home or even when she's near. The first time he realized how trained his ears were to her heartbeat he was returning from a night of Daredevil activities. He was on the rooftops two buildings over and as he listened he could her heartbeat slowing as she drifted to sleep. With this came a clear image of her asleep on the couch, Elvis playing in the background as she had tried (and failed) to wait up for him. That night he crawled into the window and was greeted with the sound of her heartbeat picking up as she  stirred. She smiled, he felt that. He could smell her green apple shampoo and body lotion and he hoped, how he hoped that she was in his hoodie. 

"You're late." She murmured, stretching. I listened to her spine pop and her sigh in relief. 

      "I didn't realize that I had a curfew." I  teased, smiling as I felt her hands crawl up the side of my face, pushing up my mask to inspect the newly minted bruise that rested under my eye.

"I hate seeing you like this." She muttered, dropping her hand to the back of my neck.

      "I hate not seeing you." I replied, smirking at her sigh.

"You win again Murdock." She replied, leaning in to kiss me gently. For once, I held my tongue in favor of using it for better things. The sound of her heartbeat grew louder in my ears as we kissed. I smirked into the kiss as I slipped my hand under my hoodie, my rough fingertips meeting nothing but warm skin. I could the stretch marks that she was so insecure about, I ran my thumb over one as her breath hitched in the kiss. Her heart began to race and the sound was music to my ears. I did that to her. Me, Matthew Micheal Murdock. 

"Stop thinking and come to bed." She said, slightly out of breath as she cupped my face.

        "You could've gone to bed." I replied, slipping my hand into hers. 

"It's not the same without you. Plus, I like seeing you home safe." She whispered, walking away from me. I heard the needle scratch slightly as she shut off the record. Her heartbeat was normal again. I listening to the strong steady beat of her heart, the sound grounded me immediately.

        "Help me out of my suit?" I asked, reaching out to her. 

"Of course." She whispered as soft as whisper taking my hand. She lead me silently into the bedroom. Her soft fingertips tugged my gloves off, tossing them on the floor. They then brushed against my stomach as she tugged my shirt over my head. I heard he chuckle and run her hand through my hair, before dropping her hands to the button of my pants. 

          "I've got this." I murmured, taking her hands in mine. She nodded, kissing my knuckles.

"Do you want a bath? I picked up more epsom salt today for your muscles.

          "Only if you take one with me." I said with a smirk.

"I'll turn on the water then." She replied, slipping into the bathroom. I heard the rush of the water against our porcelain tub. I slowly stepped from my pants and padded to the bathroom. I heard the zipper of my hoodie, then heard the soft sound that it made when it hit the floor.

"Ready?" She asked, swishing her hand around in the water. I swallowed hard and nodded. No matter how many times I was intimate with her, I would always be nervous that I'd mess something up. I felt the air shift as she reached out to me. I stepped towards her taking her hand for balance as I climbed, gingerly into the tub. She climbed in, fitting herself against my chest. She leaned back against me and once again I was struck by the beat of her heart. It was uniquely hers, strong and rhythmic. 

"Matt." She muttered, looking up at me and kissing my jaw.

       "Yeah." I asked, pressing a kiss to her necks. I breathed in the scent of her and was overwhelmed with love for this woman.

"I love you. No matter what."  She whispered, slipping her fingers in with mine. 

       "I love you too. No matter what." I replied as I felt her body grow heavier against me and her heartbeat slowed once more. Our heartbeats fell into the same rhythm and I remembered the cliche saying, "Home is where the heart is." Her heart was my home and I never wanted to move out.

The sound of her heart rang out the steady beat as I replayed her saying, "I love you" over and over in my head. 

When I was done, I slid from behind her, careful not to wake her completely. I dried myself then her and carried her to the bedroom. I slipped her into the sheets and crawled in next to her. Just like every night since she'd move in with me, I fell asleep listening to my favorite sound in the world.

 


End file.
